Epic Rap Battles
by Gears and Wires
Summary: Karaoke becomes awkward when Cat recommends a song she probably shouldn't have. (none of the songs in here are made by me. All rights go to whoever owns them) Puckentine Two-shot.


Cat loved karaoke night with Sam. The blonde always got so into it that she almost changes into a completely different person, not afraid to do things that would normally be out of character for her, like the whole word melts away.

However, Sam still couldn't rap. Cat knew it and Sam herself knew it. Her voice would start to sound strange and she would run out of breath at the most awkward of times.

Cat thought that was a good thing. It kept things light and fun. Karaoke was always open and comfortable.

She hated herself for changing that.

Of course, it wasn't intentional, it wasn't even obvious. Sam, the hardest person to trick Cat could name off the top of her head, probably wouldn't be able to figure it out but Cat knew.

"Oh, let's sing that one song by those asian boys." That was what she said that started everything into motion.

Sam didn't even want to at first. "Ehh, it was an okay song but it wasn't really for me." She'd said.

Cat grabbed her arm and pouted. "Please? I wanna do that pretend rap battle thing."

Sam frowned before rolling her eyes and relenting. "Fine."

"Yay!"

Sam smiled. "You're starting then."

"Kay kay."

The song didn't have much of an intro, just a few notes before the words started to turn a different color.

_"Nice guys finish last,_

_That's why I'll treat you like trash,_

_It's not what I really wanna do."_

Cat didn't really pay attention to the way she sung. It was just for fun after all, so some notes were off key.

She turned to look at Sam who was patiently waited her turn and began to saunter over the her.

_"But, you only date bad guys so,_

_I'll give it my best try to,_

_Treat you the way you want me to."_

The song slowed down before three distinct bass hits started up the first verse. Sam jumped in getting into the sting of the song.

_"I never open a door,_

_or pull out a chair._

_You can tell me how your day was_

_but I don't really care._

_And if you ever get cold,_

_you'll just have to hack it,_

_Cause I'd be cold too_

_If I gave you my jacket._

Sam's voice got a little too deep than was necessary causing Cat to laugh. Sam's smile widened.

_"Like WHOA,"_ Cat interrupted between her laugh throwing her body back.

_"you ain't sittin up front"_

Sam continued frowning, pretending that she was talking to Cat, making wild gestures.

_"Front is for the homies you can sit in the trunk."_

_I never answer my phone,_

_Whenever you call it_

_And when the waiter brings the bill_

_I never reach for my wallet."_

Sam had to awkwardly inhale between the line but she jumped back in quickly with Cat.

_Nice guys finish last,_

_That's why I'll treat you like trash,_

_It's not what I really wanna do._

_But, you only date bad guys so,_

_I'll give it my best try to,_

_Treat you the way you want me to._

They sung the verse together, not really aware of how well their voices blended together.

Sam backed off as the second verse started.

_"And Ima BEAT you!"_ Cat threatened.

_"At every competition."_

Sam laughed at the awkward pause, intentionally placed there. Cat kept singing.

_"Going out with the girls_

_You better get my permission._

_Wait no, i take that back, you can't go,_

_House is on tonight_

_And that's my favorite show!"_

_"Do I look fat in this dress?"_ Sam asked in a nasally voice.

_"Hell yeah you do!"_

Cat replied with her best gangster intimidation.

_"Wait lemme speak your language_

_Cows go Moo!"_

_"Mooo Moooo Mooo"_ Sam echoed.

_"MOOOO!"_ Cat finished.

Sam pressed her back on Cats and they sung the chorus as a duet.

_Nice guys finish last,_

_That's why I'll treat you like trash,_

_It's not what I really wanna do._

They turned to face each other as if they were actually addressing the other.

_But, you only date bad guys so,_

_I'll give it my best try to,_

_Treat you the way you want me to._

Cat jumped back, ready for another fake smackdown.

The problem was there was no smack down and the next part wasn't a rap. It was a bridge, a change in melody in the song and, boy, was Sam ready for it.

Turning to look at Cat, she put on her best love-struck face and pierced Cat with bright blue eyes.

_But behind the scenes she means the world to me._

_Wanna tell her that she's beautiful, and show her that she's loved._

She had walked forward so that she and Cat were suddenly very close, close enough so that she could grab her roommates hand and cradle it gently in her own.

_Hold her hand when she's scared, tell her how much I care..._

_But that won't win her heart BECAUSE…._

Sam gave Cat a slight joking shove. The redhead plopped onto their couch without any form of resistance. Sam assumed that it was a joke, just playing, so she shot Cat the most devilish smirk she could muster.

_Nice guys finish last,_

_That's why I'll treat you like trash,_

_It's not what I really wanna do._

Cat's face had never turned red faster than at that moment.

_But, you only date bad guys so,_

_I'll give it my best try to,_

_Treat you the way you want me to. . ._

Sam trailed off, her voice getting softer, before flashing a smile that lit the room like a football stadium at midnight.

Cat felt as if her face was on fire and her lungs shrunk several sizes. She moved to get up but a strange sensation caused her to stop as her eyes widened like saucers.

Sam was a horrible rapper but she was an amazing singer, a sweet soprano that carried rich, vivid tones, a voice that could make anyone fall for her.

Cat realized it that day, and so did her underwear.

* * *

_**Thanks to hashtagfuckface for editing this. :D The process went much quicker.**_


End file.
